Mama, Minta Pulsa
by Hatakeee
Summary: Jika kau tidak menyebarkan pesan ini, kau akan mati. / Horror fic. / RnR!


**Mama, Minta Pulsa**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story n Plot © Arezzo C. N._

_Terinspirasi dari judul film horror "Mama, Minta Pulsa. Kalau gak dikasih, mama minta nyawa." Tapi ini asli khayalan saya. Bahkan saya belum pernah nonton film itu. Baru liat judul doang. Semua nama di sini ngasal, dan gak ada hubungannya dengan film horror tersebut. Fic ini juga, asli ngarang semua._

_Fic Suspense/Horror pertamaku. Maaf kalau enggak serem. Karena aku gak suka juga sih._

_Rate : T_

_._

_._

_Read n Review!_

_._

Naruto Uzumaki, adalah seorang siswa kelas VIII. Dia adalah murid yang pandai, itu karena dia sering membaca. Buku kesukaannya itu adalah buku yang bertema horror. Karena menurutnya wajah setan-setan itu dapat membuatnya tertawa. Aneh bukan? Itulah Naruto. Ia menganggap kalau wajah setan itu seperti badut.

Tapi, sisi positifnya, semua buku-buku itu membuat dia tidak takut apapun. Ia percaya bahwa setan itu hanyalah badut yang suka menakut-nakuti.

Naruto tinggal bersama Ibunya. Ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan.

Suatu saat, Naruto sedang _browsing _cerita-cerita horror di Internet. Bahkan ia lebih suka membaca secara _online _dibandingkan membeli buku. Karena buku itu bisa rusak dan butuh biaya mahal untuk membelinya, sedangkan kalau dari Internet, ia dapat membaca berulang-ulang dan tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak biaya.

Sialnya, pulsa Naruto habis saat ia baru membaca setengah dari cerita itu.

"Akh, sial. Kenapa pakai habis segala, sih?" gerutunya. Ia melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai berfikir, "Kira-kira apa kelanjutan cerita itu ya…? Apakah arwah dari Marry Smith itu akan membunuh Ibunya? Hm…"

Naruto pun berusaha untuk tertidur, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan akhir dari cerita tersebut. Cerita itu berjudul "Arwah". Ceritanya tentang sebuah pesan singkat yang disebar ke banyak orang, dan apabila si penerima tidak menyebarkannya lagi, maka ia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Seorang arwah akan tenang jika ia dapat menemukan orang lain yang tidak menyebarkan sms. Arwah itu akan mencekik orang yang tidak menyebarkan, lalu, tugas si arwah diserahkan kepada arwah (yang di cekik tadi), agar ia bisa mencari mangsa lain.

"Uwaah! Aku penasaran," seru Naruto. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan membawa ponselnya. Ia hendak membeli pulsa ke luar. Tapi, ini sudah jam sembilan malam, Naruto memang yakin tidak ada penjual pulsa yang masih buka. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menemukannya—sebab, ia sangat ingin menemukan akhir dari cerita itu.

Tapi saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, ia teringat sesuatu, "Eh! Bukannya aku punya kartu SIM cadangan ya? Sepertinya itu juga masih ada isinya," ujar Naruto. Ya, kartu cadangan itu pernah di gunakannya untuk mengerjai sahabatnya, Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto tidak pernah memegang kartu itu lagi, karena ia takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto pun mencari-cari ke laci di kamarnya. Setelah membongkar isinya, akhirnya, Naruto dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia merasa senang.

"Haah! Akhirnya aku bisa dapatkan. Sekarang bisa baca kelanjutannya, deh," ujar Naruto senang. Lalu, setelah memasukan kartu SIM ke ponselnya, ia menyalakan ponselnya, dan mengecek pulsanya.

"Yah, tinggal 400 lagi," ujar Naruto. Tapi, dengan pulsa 400 mungkin masih bisa dipakai untuk sekali _browsing. _Tapi, belum sempat ia membuka Internet, ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, "Tutututut,"

"Wah, siapa nih yang SMS…? Apa si Teme? Hihi," Naruto pun membuka pesan itu.

"_INI CERITA NYATA! SEBARKAN APABILA KAU TIDAK MAU MATI.  
ADA 2 TUGAS YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN.  
PERTAMA, BILANG DAN KIRIMKAN PESAN PADA IBUMU, "MAMA, MINTA PULSA,"  
KEDUA, SEBARKAN SMS INI PADA 10 TEMANMU, TAPI JANGAN KIRIM BALIK.  
KALAU TIDAK, MARRY SMITH, (SI ARWAH TERAKHIR YANG BELUM TENANG) AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.  
KALAU KAU MENGIRIMKANNYA, KAU AKAN DAPAT HARTA KARUN DARI MARRY SMITH.  
INI CERITA NYATA! KALAU MINTA BUKTI, TANYA SAJA PADA MARRY SMITH."_

"Yah, SMS beginian," ujar Naruto bosan, "Enggak takut, woy,"

Iseng, Naruto membalas pesan yang di kirim, "OH, MARRY SMITH. GUE GAK TAKUT. SORRY YA, GUE GAK MAU NGEMIS SAMA IBU GUE, GUE BISA BELI PULSA SENDIRI KOK."

_Send success._

"Haha," ujar Naruto puas. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pulsanya, "Ah iya, berarti habis dong pulsaku?" Buru-buru, Naruto mengecek sisa pulsanya.

"Yaah! Tinggal 225!" kata Naruto kesal. Berarti ia harus keluar untuk membeli pulsa. Ia pun mengambil uangnya, lalu keluar kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Ibunya. Naruto bermaksud untuk pamit dan minta izin untuk beli pulsa.

"Ibu, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Beli pulsa," ujar Naruto. Kushina agak tidak setuju, "Ini sudah setengah sepuluh, Naruto. Mana ada lagi yang jual pulsa. Lagipula berbahaya," ujar Kushina.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba kan, Bu…? Aku keluar ya…? Sebentaarrr saja. Ya?" kata Naruto memohon. Kushina berpikir sejenak, "Naruto, Ibu takut kalau terjadi apa-apa,"

Tapi, Naruto tak berhenti memohon, "Ayolah, Bu… Boleh ya?"

Kushina berpikir lagi, lalu, dengan berat hati ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk pergi. Toh, penjual pulsa kan dekat.

Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto pun berlari agar bisa cepat-cepat membeli pulsa. Sayangnya, benar kata Ibunya. Ini sudah malam, dan si penjual sudah tutup.

"Yah, sial," ujar Naruto. Perasaan Naruto sekarang lesu, ia tidak tahu kalau penjual pulsa sudah tutup.

Tiba-tiba, saat perjalanan pulang, ia melewati sebuah rumah kosong. Ia tidak pernah melihat rumah kosong ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat tadi ia melewati jalan ini pun, Naruto tidak melihat rumah ini.

"Tunggu, sepertinya tidak pernah ada rumah kosong di sini. Kenapa sekarang ada? Aneh," ujar Naruto. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan rumah itu, dan pulang ke rumah.

Sayangnya, Naruto terlalu penasaran untuk tidak melihat rumah itu. Ia pun berbalik arah, dan mendekati rumah kosong tersebut. Naruto melihat ada sebuah tas berwarna pink, tas itu kelihatan banyak isinya. Naruto penasaran, sangat penasaran. Ia masuk ke rumah itu. Hal pertama yang di sentuhnya ialah tas tersebut. Ia membuka isi tas itu.

"HWAAA!" teriak Naruto setelah ia melihat gumpalan darah di dalam tas. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati tas itu.

"Ck, darah?" ujarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan bau amis, ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas.

"Apa isinya ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia pun membuka kertas itu.

"MASUKLAH KE RUMAH INI, DAPATKAN SEBUAH HARTA KARUN DALAM PETI!" Naruto tersenyum. Menurutnya lumayan kalau bisa mendapatkan harta karun. Naruto pun membaca petunjuk selanjutnya, "MASUK KE PINTU, JALANLAH KE ARAH JAM 2 SEBANYAK LIMA LANGKAH, LALU, MASUKLAH KE RUANGAN TERSEBUT," perintah kertas itu. Naruto agak ragu, apakah ia mau mengikuti petunjuk itu atau pulang saja. Karena ini sudah malam juga.

"Ah! Aku tidak takut! Ayo, aku ambil harta karun itu!" seru Naruto. Walau ada perasaan takut, ia tetap masuk.

Rumah itu sangat kumuh dan gelap. Banyak hewan-hewan kecil yang tinggal. Rerumputan di sana tidak terawatt sehingga tumbuh panjang. Rumah yang baru di lihat Naruto ini memang benar-benar menyeramkan. Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam pun, ia melihat banyak lukisan-lukisan setan di malam hari yang di pajang. Naruto mulai merinding. Ia mau keluar tapi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan hartakarun itu lebih besar. Ia tetap melangkah maju ke depan.

Benar saja, ketika sudah lima langkah ia maju ke arah jam 2, ia menemukan sebuah pintu menuju suatu ruangan.

"Pasti ini," gumamnya. Ia memegang kenop pintu yang sudah berkarat itu, lalu membuka pintunya. Terkunci.

Naruto mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Sayangnya, kekuatan anak berumur 14 tahun itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membukanya.

"Ukh, harus pakai alat," gumamnya. Ia pun mencari-cari benda di sekelilingnya yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan pintu itu. Ah, dia menemukan sebuah kayu. Segera Naruto angkat kayu itu. Ia berjalan mundur dari pintu, dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari menerjang pintu.

"BRAAKKH!" pintu itu pun hancur. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang, yang terduduk lemas sambil memegang lututnya di depan sebuah peti. Naruto bergerak hati-hati mendekatinya, "Permisi, a-anda siapa?" katanya dengan sedikit takut.

Orang itu pun perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, "GROOAA!" wajahnya yang seram dengan mata yang hampir keluar mengejutkan Naruto. Orang dengan rambut acak-acakan dan penuh darah itu pun berteriak dan membuat Naruto takut.

"Waaa!" seru Naruto, dan ia pun berlari dengan penuh ketakutan keluar rumah itu.

Ups, terlambat, seseorang memegang tangannya. Menariknya dan melemparkannya, "Brukk"

"Ukh," ujar Naruto. Tangannya gemetar hebat sekarang. Ia meremas ponselnya kuat. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto perlahan. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Ibunya.

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi…." Ujar si operator.

"Sial!" ujar Naruto. Ia pun menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat yang akan ia kirimkan pada Ibunya, "Ibu, minta pulsa… Penting sekali! Aku harus menelpon Ibu," lalu Naruto pun mengirimkannya pada Ibunya.

_Send success._

Orang itu makin mendekat, Naruto mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, "Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"Groaaa! Aku adalah… Arwah Marry Smith! Kau berani sekali membalas pesan dariku tadi…! Yang ku inginkan, mencekikmu, dan kau akan menjadi sepertiku…!"

Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia merinding dan sangat ketakutan.

"A-aku sudah mengirimkannya pada Ibuku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada pulsa!" ujar Naruto sambil melangkah mundur. Keringat sudah bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia mau menangis. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Kalau Ibuku memberikan pulsa, aku janji akan mengirimnya!"

"Sudah ter-lam-bat," ujar Marry Smith. Ia berlari menerjang Naruto. Tapi, Naruto dengan cepat menghindari Marry Smith. Ia memecahkan kaca jendela dengan tangannya, lalu berlari keluar. Ia bersembunyi di tempat yang menurutnya aman, dan ia pun buru-buru menuliskan sebuah pesan, "Ibu! Aku mohon kirimkan aku pulsa…! Aku pasti mati! Marry Smith mengincarku…! Aku mohon Ibu! –Naruto." lalu, Naruto mengirimkan pesan itu pada Ibunya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Marry Smith masih mengejarnya.

"WAAAA!" teriak Naruto. Marry Smith benar-benar ada di belakangnya. Ponselnya jatuh dari tangannya. Ia lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Marry Smith menyeringai, dan memegang leher Naruto. Naruto menangis, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mati.

"Hahaha!" cekikan Marry Smith makin kuat, "Krakk!" Naruto pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Seketika itu juga, Marry Smith lenyap, dan ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Tapi, pesan terakhir yang di kirim Naruto tidak terkirim.

_Send failed_

.

Sementara itu, Kushina yang merasa Naruto belum pulang mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar. Ia tadi tidak memegang ponselnya.

"Lama sekali Naruto," gumamnya. Setelah mengambil ponselnya di kamar, ia pun melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ibu, minta pulsa… Penting sekali! Aku harus menelpon Ibu," itu tulisannya. Kushina tidak tahu kalau itu dari Naruto, karena Naruto memakai kartu cadangannya. Kushina pun membalas pesan itu, "Maaf Nak, anakku yang asli sedang beli pulsa. Jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi anakku," tulis Kushina.

_Send success._

Segera ia menelpon Naruto, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kushina pun mulai khawatir dengan Naruto.

Kushina menunggu-nunggu Naruto, tetapi anak tunggalnya itu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan, ia menunggu sampai pagi pun, Naruto tidak datang. Dengan cemas, pagi itu Kushina mencari Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah Kushina keluar rumah, ia melihat ada garis polisi beserta banyak orang yang mengelilingi. Segera saja Kushina mendekatinya.

"Ada apa ini, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekat, dan melihat seorang anak berambut kuning dengan berlumuran darah. Perasaan Kushina langsung kacau, ia berteriak, "NARUTOOO!" Kushina pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menerobos garis polisi. Tak peduli pada polisi yang terus-terus menghadangnya.

"Itu anakku! Naruto!" ujar Kushina. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Hiks-, Naruto… Coba kalau kau menuruti nasihat Ibu untuk tidak pergi ke luar, pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini…! Na-Narutooo! Huaaa!" seru Kushina dan memeluk erat jasad anak semata wayangnya.

"Orang tua Naruto ya? Ini ada sebuah ponsel. Kami menduga bahwa itu ponsel Naruto," ujar salah seorang polisi sambil menyodorkan plastik yang di dalamnya ada ponsel berlumuran darah. Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat darah Naruto di mana-mana.

Segera ia meminta polisi untuk menelpon suaminya—Minato karana Kushina sangat tidak kuat.

Para warga merasa aneh, karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada rumah kosong di sini. Mereka baru pertama kali lihat bahwa ada rumah di sini. Dan para warga pun menyebut rumah itu sebagai "Rumah Misteri Naruto" karena masih misteri mengapa Naruto mati.

.

Setelah Naruto di otopsi dan di kuburkan, Kushina dan Minato melihat ponsel Naruto. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Mereka membukan pesan itu, "Maaf Nak, anakku yang asli sedang beli pulsa. Jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi anakku,"

Deg. Kushina tahu itu pesan apa dan dari siapa.

"M-minato, aku bodoh. Padahal Naruto meminta pulsa padaku, dan aku malah membalas begini," ujar Kushina. Air mata penyesalan mengucur dari matanya. Mereka pun membuka pesan yang berikutnya. Itu penyebaran pesan tentang Marry Smith.

Setelah itu, Minato membuka folder selanjutnya, yaitu pesan tak terkirim. Ternyata ada satu pesan.

"Ibu! Aku mohon kirimkan aku pulsa…! Aku pasti mati! Marry Smith mengincarku…! Aku mohon Ibu! –Naruto."

Semakin kencanglah tangisan Kushina. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa Naruto bertemu dengan Marry Smith dan malah di bunuh.

.

Dan kini, makin melegendalah pesan itu. Tapi sekarang ada perubahan pada pesan itu. Perubahannya begini :

"_INI CERITA NYATA! SEBARKAN APABILA KAU TIDAK MAU MATI.  
ADA 2 TUGAS YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN.  
PERTAMA, BILANG DAN KIRIMKAN PESAN PADA IBUMU, "MAMA, MINTA PULSA,"  
KEDUA, SEBARKAN SMS INI PADA 10 TEMANMU, TAPI JANGAN KIRIM BALIK.  
KALAU TIDAK, __**NARUTO UZUMAKI**__, (SI ARWAH TERAKHIR YANG BELUM TENANG) AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.  
KALAU KAU MENGIRIMKANNYA, KAU AKAN DAPAT HARTA KARUN DARI __**NARUTO UZUMAKI**__.  
INI CERITA NYATA! KALAU MINTA BUKTI, TANYA SAJA PADA __**NARUTO UZUMAKI**__."_

OWARI

a/n : Aaaaa! Seram bikinnya. Saya gak suka buat beginian (reader : kenapa bikin kalau gitu…?)

Ini buatnya malam-malam lagi jam 10. Tapi saya potong kemari n saya lanjutin sekarang. Kalau kemarin buat sampai habis bisa mimpi dah.

Hiiiyy~~! *merinding

Akhirnya selesai juga deh. Dan akhirnya arwah Naruto mencari mangsa.. Hehe…

Pesan saya di sini, kalian sebagai seorang anak harus menuruti apa kata orang tua, karena itu pasti yang terbaik. Feeling mereka kuat. Kalau kalian gak nurutin, bisa berakibat datal. Mungkin mati kaya naruto *kejam.

Akhir kata, Review!

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.


End file.
